


Para sa Twentitawsan

by kaichocosoo



Series: Tagalog Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Mahirap talaga kapag may mga kaibigan kang lahat gagawin para sa pera - Kyungsoo Do, 2018





	Para sa Twentitawsan

**Author's Note:**

> so, eto po ay sorta sequel ng Isang Zumba Ka Lang. peace awt!

Hindi nanaman maipinta ang mukha ni Kyungsoo na tahimik sa desk nya habang ang iba nyang mga ka-opisina ay hindi pa rin matigil sa pag-uusap tungkol sa announcement ng HR kani-kanina lang. Sabagay, dapat naman kasi talaga masaya sila kasi simula na ng paghahanda para sa kanilang annual Christmas Party. Pero hindi magawang makisalo si Kyungsoo lalo na’t ang laki ng ngiti sa mukha ni Baekhyun na huminto sa harap nya, hila hila ang higanteng boyfriend nya.

Hindi pa man binunuksan ni Baekhyun ang bibig nya, alam na ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang sasabihin nya. Para san pa’t magkaibigan na sila ng apat na taon?

“Soo! Sasali tayo dun sa We Got Talent! Grabe twenty thousand yung price,” bulalas nito habang niyuyugyog si Chanyeol. “Hilain natin si Jongdae and Minseok tapos tig-4k na tayo, sureball!”

At hindi nga nagkamali si Kyungsoo. Maliban kasi sa kuripot si Baekhyun (mahilig sa libre at magpalibre), basta easy money sigurado nandoon sya kagad sa harap ng pila. Nakita na din nya na nagliwanag ang mga mata nito nung sinabi ni Junmyeon, HR Manager nila, yung first prize. Isa pa, napakacompetitive ni Baekhyun, isama pa si Chanyeol, kaya siguradong walang makakapigil sa kanila. Pruweba na yung mga nakaraang sports fest at kahit anong pa-contest sa kumpanya nila dati.

Guniguni lang ba o ano pero may narinig si Kyungsoo na buntong-hininga na puno ng pagkadismaya. Mukhang galng sa kung sino mang nakakarinig sa kanila na may balak ding sumali.

“Paano kung ayaw ko?” hirit ni Kyungsoo.

Umikot ang mga mata ni Baekhyun, akala ni Kyungsoo hindi na babalik sa dati eh. “Wala kang magagawa, Soo. Maliban na lang kung gusto mong ipakita ko sa BABE mo yung pictures mo last Halloween.”

Syempre, nagbabalik si Baekhyun Bwiset Byun.

Naalala nanaman ni Kyungsoo ang pagdurusang dinanas nya sa kulay blue na face paint at wig. Mamamatay muna sya bago nya hayaang makita yun ni Jongin, aka yung babe na sinasabi ni Baekhyun. Sa totoo lang, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung san nanaman napulot ni Baekhyun B. Byun ang mga pinagsasabi nya.

De joke. Alam nya talaga. Minsan bwiset din sa buhay yung Jongin Kim na yun. Mamamatay na lang talaga si Kyungsoo one of this days.

But it will not be a painful death. Charot.

“Sige na, sige na,” sumuko na si Kyungsoo. Wala din naman syang laban kay Byun. “So anong plano?”

Yumakap si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Wala lang, malande kasi sila. “Mamaya na lang, dinner tayo. Sabihan ko lang si Jongdae at Kuya Min. Laters, Soo! Tara na hon!”

Muntik na madapa si Chanyeol sa biglang paghatak sa kanya ng nobyo. Dahil sa taranta nya, natamaan ng braso nya yung divider ng cubicle ni Kyungsoo. Nayanig yung desk ni Kyungsoo at nakuha ang atensyon ng lahat ng tao sa kwarto nila. At dahil parang walang narinig si Baekhyun, patuloy lang syang naglakad palayo. Wala nang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi humiyaw ng ‘Sorry!’ habang sinusubukang pumantay sa mga hakbang ni Baekhyun.

Wala pang isang minuto at sumilip si Junmyeon sa kwarto at nakita ang magnobyo na papalayo mula dito. “Si Chanyeol at Baekhyun ba yun?” Tumango si Kyungsoo pati na din ang ibang mga katabi nya. Napailing na lang si Junmyeon at nagpasalamat sa kanila.

 

Napadpad sila sa Samgyupsalamat sa Maginhawa para sa kanilang dinner meeting. Sakto dahil kakain man daw sila ng madami, may zumba naman sila kinabukasan, sabi ni Baekhyun. Habang abala si Chanyeol at si Kyungsoo sa pagluluto ng bulgogi, si Jongdae at Baekhyun naman ang nagpaplano para sa magiging entry nila sa WGT. Hindi masyadong pinapakinggan ni Kyungsoo ang dalawa hanggang biglang hinampas ni Jongdae ang braso ni Baekhyun.

Reflex action ang paghila ni Chanyeol sa boyfriend na may kasamang pagtalsik ng isang strip ng meat. Patay malisya silang lahat in a blink.

“Sorry,” ani Jongdae. “Pero kasi sigurado na ang twenty thousand sa mga kamay natin, guys!”

Nakanguso si Baekhyun na nagsumiksik sa gilid ng jowa nya na bumalik sa pagluluto na pula ang mga tenga. “Siguraduhin mo lang, Jongdae. Masakit yung hampas mo, gago.”

Excited na pumalakpak si Jongdae. “Okay, so far agree tayo na mag sing and dance para sa performance natin?”

“Hindi,” bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Zumba, oo kaya nya, pero ang sumayaw sa harap ng audience na siguradong mapapanuod sya?

Tuloy lang ang buhay at ang pageexplain ng katrabaho. “Alam naman natin na mananalo na tayo sa singing palang,” pagyayabang nya. Sabagay, may point naman sya. Walang magtatangkang kumanta sa WGT kung alam nilang kakanya si Jongdae at Baekhyun. Ganun katakot ang mga kaopisina nila sa talent nilang dalawa. “Pero syempre mahirap na magpaka-safe. Yung pinsan ko, dancer yun kaya hindi na din tayo mahihirapan sa dance part.”

“Twenty thousand, here we come!”

Katapusan na ni Kyungsoo Do.

 

Pasado 8 na ng umaga at hingal na si Kyungsoo. Mas mabigat ang pakiramdam nya ng umaga na yun dahil sa puyat. Mga hatinggabi na sila naihatid ni Chanyeol sa apartment nila kaya naman halos limang oras lang ang tulog nya. Gusto ng katawan nya magpass pero mas malakas ang will nya to exercise.

Syempre joke lang yun. Si Jongin talaga ang pinakamalaking motivator nya.

Speaking of the handsome devil, papalapit na sya kay Kyungsoo na puno ng pawis pero malaki ang ngiti. “Enjoy ba, Soo?”

“Always,” sagot ni Kyungsoo na may kasamang ngiti din.

Sa loob ng ilang buwan na nagkakilala silang dalawa, masasbi ni Kyungsoo na malapit na silang magkaibigan ng batang instructor. Parati na silang naguusap before at after ng session na si Jongin ang naglelead. Nakapagshare na din sila ng ilang mga personal na bagay sa isa’t isa at kumportable na silang tawagin ang isa’t isa sa palayaw nila. Minsan din nagkakayayaan silang sabay ng kumain ng breakfast, minsan kasama sila Baekhyun, Chanyeol at yung matangkad na mukhang masungit na si Sehun.

Minsan din naman, silang dalawa lang. Yun yung mga favorite na Saturdays ni Kyungsoo.

Gustuhin man nyang yayain si Jongin, hindi pwede kasi unang meeting nila yun kasama yung pinsan ni Jongdae. Kinausap nya agad yun habang kumakain sila at nagkasundo nga na magkita kinabukasan. Syempre malungkot kasi mas gusto naman nya na kausap na lang si Jongin over pancakes and hot chocolate kesa dagdagan pa ang pagod nya.

Pero mukhang hindi ayon ang tadhana sa kanila ng umaga na yun.

“Soo, gusto ko sana magbreakfast kaso may kailangan akong puntahan,” panimula ni Jongin. “Pwede next week na lang?”

“Okay lang, actually may lakad din ako today. Pero, sure, next week breakfast tayo,” cool lang si Kyungsoo nung sumagot on the outside pero inside syempre sobrang saya nya. Kahit na wala namang sinasabi si Jongin, claimed na nya na dates yung mga pag kain nila na silang dalawa lang. Pampa-good vibes nya ng weekend. Hindi naman sa nag-aassume sya ng sobra, friendly dates ba. Pero hindi din naman sya tatanggi if it’s something more.

“Babe, tara na! Sunduin pa natin si Kuya Min!” singit ni Baekhyun sabay hawak sa braso ni Kyungsoo. “Tangayin ko muna ‘to, Jongin. See you!” at hinila na nga nya ang kaibigan papunta sa nag-aabang na si Chanyeol.

Hindi nakaligtas sa kurot sa tagiliran si Baekhyun. “Alam mo, bwiset ka talaga, Byun.”

Pero napatigil sila ng biglang sumigaw si Jongin, “Pakialagaan, kuya!”

Walang pagkakataong pinapalagpas si Baekhyun para asarin si Kyungsoo kaya naman hinawakan nya ang mga balikat ng kaibigan at hinarap sa binata. “Oo, naman! Kami na bahala dito. Ibabalik namin ng buo!”

Yung feeling na naiihi ka sa kilig? Ganun, ganun yung feeling ni Kyungsoo, malaki ang ngiti at pulang-pula habang nakayuko syang sinusundan ang mga yapak ni Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> baka yung part 3 nito mapopost din soon pero let's see wohohoho  
> sorry wala masyadong kaisoo pero anjan lang sila don't worry 5ever [eye emoji]


End file.
